Reading of Silent Moon
by Rio Skyron
Summary: After the battle of Haven, the reunited team RWBY, as well as Oscar and Qrow, are dragged into Rio's pocked dimension to read a story.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so some of you might be wondering why I haven't updated the Reading of Team Akatsuki in a while. Well Israel Pena has gone dark at the moment, so he hasn't even sent me the next chapter yet, so until then there's nothing I can do. In the meantime, somebody requested this, and since I love the story already, and am in contact with the author a lot, I thought why not? So BlazeRaptor gave me the green light.**

 **Anyway a review in the Reading of Team Akatsuki made me feel like I need to bring this up. If there is any kind of inconsistency, take it up with BlazeRaptor not me, he's the one writing the story, I'm just writing the commentary.**

 **And if history is anything to go by, when I upload this story, my email is going to blow up in the time it takes me to use the bathroom, because that's apparently what happens lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth respectively, I also do not own Silent Moon, that belongs to BlazeRaptor54, and is probably one of my absolute favorites of his stories.**

Team RWBY had just been reunited after the battle of Haven, when suddenly they along with Oscar and Qrow got engulfed in a bright light.

They suddenly found themselves in some kind of room with a couch, a coffee table with a book on it, and a TV.

"Where are we?" asked Ruby.

"You are in my domain," said a voice.

Everyone turned to see a young man, in a black coat, with black pants and black boots, and black gloves and blue shirt, as well as shoulder length blue hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Qrow reaching for his weapon only to realize he couldn't find it.

"I'm Rio Skyron, you might know me better as the Overseer," said the now named Rio.

Oscar's eyes widened as Ozpin took over, "I've heard of you, you're the creator of this multiverse."

"Figures you'd have heard of me Ozpin," said Rio.

"What do you want?" asked Ruby.

"I simply want you all to read a story, probably one of my favorites I might add," said Rio.

"Why not involve the rest of Team RNJR though?" Ruby asked.

"To be honest, I wanted to, but too many people tend to put this room on the fritz," said Rio hanging his head in shame.

"Anyway after you read the story time will not have passed in your world," said Rio.

"Well I guess I see no harm," said Ozpin.

"How about you read first Blake?" suggested Rio.

"I guess so," said Blake picking up the book.

"Silent Moon," said Blake reading the title out loud.

 **A teen riding a train was bopping his head to some M-pop music (J-pop.) as he relaxed in a train. Humming a little bit, he was playing on his scroll as the train sped by another station in Menagerie. His blonde hair was contrasted by his red fox ears that poked up from the shaggy mess**

Ruby suddenly began blushing but she couldn't figure out why.

 **Sighing, he used his hands to pull his hoodie up and over his head, bopping his head to the music. His blue eyes shined under the hood, showing that he could still just as perfect he would normally would. His clothing was baggy at best, very bright colored as well.**

"Is it just me, does this guy almost resemble a male version of Yang?" asked Blake. **  
He was wearing an orange hoodie with an oversized black shirt underneath it that poked from the bottom of the hoodie and laid softly against his baggy blue sweatpants. He wore a necklace that had a single tanzanite crystal hanging from it that was the size of his thumb.  
** "A Family heirloom perhaps?" suggested Qrow.

"Or a memento," suggested Ozpin.

 **The tanzanite crystal was given to him by his mother, prior to leaving home and beginning his journey towards Beacon. He was one of the few foreign students that was being interviewed and tested for entrance.**

"Ah guess we are going to school with this guy," said Yang. **  
Yawning, his music was cut off as a face call was made on his scroll, swiping it he smiled once his mother's face appeared on the phone. "Hey Naruto, how are you doing my little Hunter?"**

"So Naruto is his name," said Qrow.

"Maelstrom," translated Rio.

Ruby cried a bit thinking of her own mom, and Yang comforted her in a hug. **  
Naruto motions his hand side to side, pointing to his wrist as if he had a watch, before leaning over as if he was taking a nap. His mother laughed a little, before seeing the glimmer of Naruto's tanzanite necklace under his hoodie.**

"Wait," said Weiss, "Why isn't he speaking?"

"You'll find out soon enough," said Rio. **  
"I see you've been keeping our family heirloom safe," his mother says as she sighs and brushes a loose strand of red hair from her face,**

"So it is a family heirloom," said Qrow nodding.

 **"you haven't offered it to any girls, have you?"**

Qrow laughed so hard he spit his drink, "Oh my goodness I love this woman!"

"Reminds me a bit of dad," said Yang grinning.

Ruby smiled as well. **  
Naruto blushed a little bit, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. "Oh, my young man, you're only sixteen my son."**

"So in this universe you aren't the only one being moved ahead," said Yang to Ruby interested.

Ruby smiled at the thought. **  
Laughing a little, Naruto stuck out his tongue at his mother, before smiling as she did the same. She gained a solemn look on her face, moving to side to show a picture of his human father with a smile on his face and holding a baby Naruto.**

"Wait it said human father," said Blake, "Does that mean Naruto's mother is a faunus?" asked Blake.

Rio nodded and motioned for Blake to continue reading. **  
"I know your father would've been proud to see you come so far, Menagerie rarely puts out anyone willing to help everyone. I'm glad you were taught you well, I got an early shift tomorrow morning some I'm going to have to get on to bed..." His mother tells him, "the mines are little colder nowadays so I'll be fine."**

"Menagerie?!" said Blake startled.

Qrow however picked up on something else, "The way she described his father, implies that…" Qrow than realized.

"His father is no longer around," Ozpin finished.

Ruby felt her heart go out to Naruto. **  
Naruto gave her a sad look, before making a kissy face.  
"Love you too sweetie," his mother says, "have a good night…"**

Yang felt her heart go out for Naruto as well as she and Ruby hugged each other. **  
Naruto sighs as he starts playing his music again, that was until his stomach grumbled, muttering a little bit with a bit of frustration Naruto turned off his music and got on his scroll.  
Flipping through several apps, he came to bank app, pressing on it, he saw that he had a few liens. Getting up and stretching, he walked towards the café on the train. The café was a couple of cars over, and he needed to exit and renter cars separately due to the train being an older style coal train.  
His black combat boots pressed into the soft carpet of the state car as he slid open the door, a loud blast of wind flooded his ears making them ring a little bit as winced. **

"Guess he got a faunus's sensitive hearing," said Blake wincing.

 **Grumbling, he slid the door behind him closed as he walked into the other car and shut the door behind him.  
**

**The other car was a bar room, smoke and alcohol filled the air around him.**

"Wow I like the sound of this car," said Qrow.

Ruby and Yang sighed, as did Ozpin.

 **Grimacing as he walked through it, he bumped against a well-dressed man.  
"Watch it freak." The well-dressed man said as brushed by Naruto.**

Everyone glared at the man. **  
Sighing, the blonde fox faunus walked past a few other business-dressed men and women, exiting the car, he looked up to see the night sky. Sighing, he smiled, chuckling a little bit as he went to enter the café car.  
Entering the café car, Naruto's mouth watered as he walked over to the counter. Looking at the assorted cakes and pastries. His ears perked up, twitching a little bit as someone called over to him.  
"Hey, you, you wanna get something to eat?" It was a server, "well?"**

 **Naruto held up one finger, walking over towards a stack of menus, before pointing at the items he wanted which were a bowl of Miso Noodles with Pork Fillet, three Fish Cakes, and an Orange Tea. The server sighs, taking his order, before walking away to give it to a chef.**

"So he likes Ramen the way Ruby likes cookies and Nora likes pancakes," said Blake. **  
Taking a seat inside of a booth, Naruto leaned back against the cushioned surface of the green leather. The table was a small run of mill dining table that could be found literally anywhere, which was a go figure considering how cheap the train ticket was.  
The Airship ticket on the other had cost Naruto and his mother a proverbial arm and leg. Naruto almost canceled his entire plan to attend Beacon's test due to the cost, but due to both reassurance and pressure from his mother he chose to continue forth.**

"That is on supportive mother and caring son," said Qrow. **  
"Which would you like by the way!" The server called out, "hot or cold?"  
Naruto took out a small pen he kept on him in his pocket, using a napkin and wrote the word 'HOT' big as he could on it. Figuring when the server shrugged his shoulders that his order had been taken properly, he relaxed in the booth.**

"Wait a minute," said Weiss beginning to figure things out, "Is he not able to speak?"

Everyone who hadn't figured this out yet had their eyes widened.

"I wonder if he was born that way, or if it was the result of an accident," wondered Oscar aloud. **  
Getting out his scroll, he put his ear buds in, before bopping his head to the music of an anime he was watching. em"Oh, cool Dragon Soul Super has a new episode, wonder if Koku is going to kick Hiren's butt!"**

"Hiren fan for life!" shouted Rio enthusiastically.

"Please Koku eventually got the upper hand on him," said Oscar.

"Yeah with a plot device that he doesn't even have access to anymore and even then it took him double suicide bombing alongside one of his enemies after Hiren had been worn down," said Rio.

Oscar shut up and Blake continued reading. **  
Humming to the opening theme, Naruto's peripheral vision caught movement and he looked up to see a woman with black eyes and ravenlike hair sitting in a booth near him. Sighing, he looked around, his eyes blue eyes then changed He could see a massive well of aura inside of her, before deactivating his technique. Taking a deep breath, Naruto waited on his food, tapping his finger on the table to the music of the anime he was watching. However, he was surprised when the train's sliding door was slammed open and several White Fang Soldiers came in.**

"Uh oh," said Weiss and Blake. **  
The teen sighed, turning off his anime, placing his scroll on the table before getting a tube of some sort out of his pocket as well.**

"Is he preparing to fight them?" Ruby asked half excited half worried. **  
"Identification check," one of The Fang's Lead Solider says, "this train is owned by A White Fang affiliate."**

 **Sighing, Naruto watched as one of the soldiers walked over to him. "Identification please."  
Naruto held up his scroll, allowing the soldier to use his to scan the blonde's scroll before a green ping appeared on his scroll.  
"Okay here you go, safe travels brother?"**

Everyone just blinked.

"Was anyone else expecting something else to happen?" asked Ruby.

Everyone except for Rio raised their hands. **  
"Not much of a talker?"  
Naruto pointed towards his throat, making an X mark over it, signaling to the soldier.**

"So he is indeed mute," said Qrow at the confirmation. **  
"Ah, damn, sorry." The soldier apologized, "didn't know you were a mute."**

"Well there's something that doesn't happen every day," said Blake.

Weiss nodded in agreement.

"You realize that Adam Taurus's ways are not Sienna Khan's ways right?" Rio brought up.

"Right, the splinter faction," said Blake with her fists clenched. **  
Naruto nodded his head, waiving him off with a weary smile.  
"Alright then, okay sir this guy is cleared." The solider said.  
"Alright solider, move to the next cart, this woman is cleared as well…it's been too silent lately." The White Fang Officer says as he walks out of the train car they were all on with his soldiers following him closely.  
Naruto reaches, tucks the tube back into his hoodie's stomach pocket and sighs a little. He goes to turn on his anime once more, before leaning back. Drumming to the beat of a song that played during a fight scene in the anime he was watching.**

"I'm guessing Koku just awakened Ultra Instinct," said Rio. **  
Sighing, he looked around, before noticing the woman looking at him intently. Waiving at her a for a moment, the woman stared away from him, however he still felt like he was being watched. Looking around, Naruto saw the server coming with his food, before he took a deep breath with his nose and smelled the deliciousness that was heading his way.**

"What's the deal with that woman?" Yang asked. **  
"Alrighty," the server says as he lays out three different plates before placing Naruto's steaming tea in front of him, "that's that. Let me know when you want desert or the check."  
Naruto nodded, smiling as he turned off his anime, before breaking the chopsticks apart. Taking his chop sticks, he twirled them around a little bit before taking some noodles and his mouth. He began to slurp them down, gently, so there wouldn't be too much noise.**

"Yep," said Yang, "just like Ruby with cookies and Nora with Pancakes."

"Oh come on Yang, I'm not that ba- OH BOY COOKIES!" Ruby began before noticing a plate of cookies in front of her and began shoveling them.

"Where did those even come from?" asked Weiss.

"In this room I control everything, including making a plate of cookies appear out of thin air," said Rio.

"So why do it?" asked Blake curiously.

Ruby then finished her cookies and suddenly became aware everyone was watching her and that she was that bad.

She then retreated into her hood.

"That's why," said Rio smiling as everyone smirked.

"I guess even deities can have a sense of humor," said Qrow. **  
His mind was calm, his entire demeanor was serene as he enjoyed the food he was eating which he had to admit was pretty good.**

"It's like watching Blake drink tea, but without the mess," said Weiss. **  
Finishing the noodles in a hurry, he took the bowl and drank the broth down. Wiping his lips with a napkin, Naruto reached over to his tea where he took a gentle sip. Allowing himself to become enamored by the tangy but sweet taste of orange and herbal tea.  
Looking out the window into the desert, he sighs, before he looked around.  
** _ **Back at Leaf Academy they taught us that most of our home was a desert, with very few spots like The Capital of Menagerie, Menagerie City actually being a part of a sustainable forest. They're saying each year, slowly, the desert takes more and more land as if the Menagerie herself was dying.**_ **Naruto sighs,** _ **and in a way…I don't see them being wrong…but I don't think it's too late to fix it.**_ **"**

"He's as ambitious as Ruby," Blake pointed out/ **  
** _ **Father was a forester before he died…and he always taught me that nature was hardy but delicate, violent but calm."**_ **Naruto sighs,** _ **"maybe the desert encroaching on us slowly like in Vacuo is nature's way of becoming a wolf and growling at us to back off?"**_

Everyone blinked.

"This version of Naruto is a Gaian," explained Rio.

Qrow and Ozpin nodded, familiar with the religion, but suddenly Ozpin widened his eyes.

"Wait," said Ozpin, "You said _This_ version, there are other versions of Naruto?"

Rio nodded, "yes there are, and when the time is right one of those versions will join us."

Everyone got wide-eyed. **  
** _ **Meh,**_ **aruto muses,** _ **"it's stuff that I can focus on later...I guess."**_ **  
Sipping on his tea, Naruto was about to eat his fish cakes when the train came a sudden stop. Sighing, Naruto looked out the window before seeing several black shadows move towards the train.**

"Grimm," said Ruby seriously.

 **He heard the slide doors slam open, before a soldier ran in.  
"Grimm!" He screams, "everyone take shelter!"  
Naruto gets up, before getting out the tube from his hoodie. Walking towards the sliding doors, Naruto watched as the soldier moved to stop him.  
"Sir please get to safety," Naruto rolled his eyes before grabbing the soldier and slung him to the side as a Beowulf lunged at him from behind.**

"And cue fight scene," said Yang. **  
The soldier watched as the blonde stepped backwards and twirled around before roundhousing the Beowulf in the face with a hard kick.**

"yeah!" shouted Ruby and Yang.

Qrow smiled at his nieces enjoying the fight.

 **That's when the soldier saw a red glow from Naruto's eyes, and the tube that held suddenly elongate into a full-blown staff.**

Ruby got stars in her eyes at Naruto's weapon. **  
Spinning the staff about, Naruto sighs, as he held it behind him.  
Watching the Beowulf get up, Naruto reached into his hoodie pocket and took a yellow crystal out and inserted it into the middle slot on the staff that was located in the very middle. **

"Okay," said Weiss, "Even I'm interested in his weapon now."

Ruby just squealed in excitement.

 **The staff suddenly sparked to life with electricity flowing through it, before it slowly traveled up to the ends of the telescopic weapon.**

"Wow, what an effective way to use dust," said Weiss.

"THAT IS SO AWESOME!" shouted Ruby.

"I actually almost forgot he could do that," said Rio.

"What do you mean?" asked Qrow.

"I'm curious as well," said Ozpin.

"Because of some of the stuff he does later in the story," said Rio.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"Two words," said Rio, "True Instinct." **  
The Beowulf got up, roaring at Naruto as the blonde smirked and charged at the Grimm and stabbed through it with the staff vibrating from the electricity. Spinning the staff around, Naruto saw another Beowulf enter before running at it and butterfly kicking it out of the doorway.**

"Yeah!" shouted Ruby and Yang simultaneously, while Weiss was just admiring Naruto's form. **  
The wolf slammed into the adjacent car door just prior to the café's, when Naruto stepped out, he slammed the sliding door shut before throwing the yellow crystal out of his staff and onto the Beowulf which electrocuted it.**

"Okay that was impressive," Weiss said. **  
His senses blaring danger, Naruto jumped up and backflipped as a Beowulf attempted to slash him apart.**

"Those are some impressive instincts," said Qrow as Blake nodded agreeing.

 **Landing on top of the train, Naruto looked to see several White Fang Soldiers attempting to fight off Beowulfs.  
That's when he saw what stopped the train, it was a very large Death Stalker that was attempting to damage the train.**

"Of course there is," said Oscar, "cause nothing can ever be simple."

 **Grunting, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out Burn Dust Crystal and a Gale Dust Crystal.**

"Two crystals?" said Weiss surprised, "If I wasn't interested before, I sure am now." **  
Tossing them into the air, the middle slot open on his staff and when he held it up the crystals fell in into the middle and were sent to opposite ends of the staff. Naruto smirked, proudly, as fire and wind swirled around his staff as he spun it around.**

Ruby got serious stars in her eyes as Weiss was looking on impressed. **  
After the test of the crystals stability, Naruto charged with his orange aura blaring around him. His reflexes were heightened as he dodged to the right while avoiding a Beowulf's lung before stepping back and slamming backend of his staff into Beowulf and burning it to a crisp as wind and fire leapt forth from the staff.**

"Go Naruto!" shouted Ruby.

"Go get em Foxy!" shouted Yang.

Weiss just smiled at the use of Dust, and began writing down notes. **  
Rolling forwards to avoid another Beowulf, Naruto smirks as he jumps up and spins around and kicks a Beowulf across the face and breaks it's neck.**

Yang suddenly grabbed her own neck, she wasn't sure why, it was like she knew how it felt to receive it and to deal it. **  
Landing, he ran forward before seeing two Beowulfs coming towards him, time seem to slow down around him as he felt the heat of another one just behind him. That's when he smirks brightly as he disappeared in an orange flash.**

"Was that his semblance?" asked Ruby.

"It was indeed," confirmed Rio. **  
The trio if Beowulfs smashed into each other, before Naruto appeared above them and sent off the train burning and blasted by wind. Spinning the staff around, Naruto faces down the Deathstalker with a confident smirk on his face.**

"Get em Foxy!" shouted Yang

"Show em who's boss Naruto!" shouted Weiss. **  
The White Fang soldiers looked at each other before they ran to check on the passengers, Naruto's staff opened up, spitting out two drained crystals, before the blonde reaches into his pocket and pulls out a Water Dust Crystal and another Electric Dust Crystal.**

"Always a deadly combo," said Weiss. **  
The Deathstalker roared out with various clicks as Naruto jumped off the train, landing on the sand near the tracks.  
The teen whistled, making the Deathstalker leave the train, giving time for the conductor to start the train back up. The teen held his staff behind his back as he saw the train start moving and faced down the giant Grimm.**

Suddenly everyone heard western showdown music, only to find it was coming from Rio. **  
Sticking out his tongue, Naruto locked put two fingers on his head as he flashed in orange light above the creature. A thunderous boom sounded as water poked out of the end of staff only to take the shape of a blade and become electrified as Naruto spun his staff around and slammed the staff down.**

"YEAH!" shouted Ruby and Yang. **  
The beast roared out in a series of clicks, before stumbling about. Naruto saw the train starting to move faster and faster. Chuckling, he took out several Burn Dust Crystals and threw them on the Deathstalker before he flashed away onto the back car of the train.**

Ruby, Yang, and even Weiss grinned. **  
Snapping his fingers, the crystals exploded, killing the Deathstalker in a thunderous fiery explosion.**

"Guess you could say, that grimm went out with a bang, huh huh," said Yang.

Suddenly everyone heard crickets, only to find it was coming from Rio's phone.

"Even deities are critics," said Yang pouting. **  
Whistling as he spun his staff around, Naruto smiles as he walks on top of the train towards the café car.  
The server heard a thump, he looked over as he saw the woman still sitting in her seat and unmoved. However, he saw Naruto enter the cart by sliding the doors open gently and then shutting them.**

"That clearly doesn't happen every day," said Oscar. **  
Still whistling, the blonde looked at his scroll. He hisses a little bit, he had used up about forty percent of his aura to use his semblance to dodge and counter some of the Grimm. Walking over to his fish cakes, Naruto sat down, plugging his headphones back in and began to watch his anime.  
** _ **Kamehameha!**_ **Naruto mentally screams as he watches a scene of the anime, before chuckling a little bit. "This fight scene was worth the two-week break!"  
Eating his fish cakes, Naruto finished off his now cold tea. He looked around for the server, before noticing him still hiding in the kitchen.  
Rolling his eyes, Naruto got a napkin and penned on it **_**'SAFE'**_ **and held it up to where the guy could see it.  
"Oh man," the guy came walking out, looking around with his head on a swivel, "I thought I was dead…oh man…"  
Naruto tapped his finger on the table, looking at the man, he had a smile on his face.  
"Oh, the check, oh no man, it's on the house!" The server says as he picks up the plates, "in fact do you like cake?"**

"Now that's gratitude," said Blake.

"Doesn't get more gratitude then cake," agreed Rio. **  
Naruto held up one finger, getting another napkin, he penned** _ **'Strawberry'**_ **on it with a smile.**

"He likes strawberry too?" Ruby asked. **  
Naruto was walking towards his room on the state car, smiling as he carried a large box with several slices of cake inside of it. His aura should be full in a few more minutes, just in case of another Grimm attack.  
As he neared his room he was stopped by a patrol of White Fang soldiers, the officer from before looked at Naruto.  
"Excuse me young man, are you interested in being a part of something that makes a difference? Are you looking for unity, strength in number, Faunus Civil Rights?" Naruto looked at the officer, already rolling his eyes.**

"Of course they try to recruit him," said Blake unimpressed. **  
"Well…" The officer growls a little bit, "I'd like to offer you a place amongst The Fang."  
Naruto looked at him, shaking his head, he simply walks past the officer and opens his door. Entering his room, Naruto sighs as he stands near a soft bed, stretching as he continued to listen to his music.**

Blake smiled, glad that Naruto refused. **  
He had been listening to his music during the brief exchange between him and the officer, it was just he could read lip very well.  
In a bygone time, back when his father was alive, maybe he would've wanted to join The White Fang and play hero for the people. However, The White Fang was a shell of its former self, it wasn't worth joining. Good people joining gained a bad name, and bad people joining only made it worse.**

Blake frowned at that, sure they were basically making a new White Fang now, and Adam was on the run, but this was still a dark time for the Fang. **  
He walked over to a dresser, placing the cake he had on top of it, before walking over to his bed.  
Taking off his upper clothing, Naruto revealed his lean body in the mirror. There was a scar over his chest from when he was a child and fell into a pile of thick splinters. One had gone through his chest and pieced his lung, he almost died.**

Everyone winced in sympathy at that. **  
However, his father had saved him.  
In the mirror he imagined a man standing there besides him, a blonde haired human man, with a proud smile on his face. Sighing, letting a tear slip out, Naruto smiles as he clutched his necklace that glowed once he flowed his aura into it.**

Ruby began to cry thinking of her mother as Yang comforted her. **  
** _ **Tomorrow I should I be in Menagerie City, from there I have a day layover until The Atlas Cloud gets here. Then off to Vale, I just got two more days, two more long days and I'll be on my way to be a Hunter. Than I can get paid, move mom there, and we can begin a new life here…away from the harsh land that is Menagerie.**_ **Naruto thinks of his mother as he clutches his necklace,** _ **"maybe I can find a nice girl while at it…one that my mother won't try to piledrive."**_

"How scary is his mom?" asked Blake.

"I imagine that's how Blake will be as a mom," said Ruby.

"really?" asked Yang. **  
With that, Naruto laid down, before turning his music off and resting. The lights automatically going off once there was barely movement being made in the room, Naruto relaxed comfortably into the nice cushioned mattress.  
He wished they had something like this back at home, his mother slept in a futon, and he had a nice little soft spot on the floor.  
When his father had been alive they had a big nice house, a nicer bed, and a good hot meal every day. But, now, him and mother barely scraped by. He was just lucky to get a chance to go to Beacon, he couldn't fail it, he just couldn't.**

All of team RWBY clutched their fists at that. **  
After all, how could he face his mother with a failure?**

"And that is the end of the first chapter," said Blake.

Rio nodded, "Alright who wants to read next."

 **And I am done. This was a bit difficult due to all the formatting coded that came with this. Anyway, yes I will bring in Naruto eventually, when we start getting more into the reincarnation stuff and history. Anyway, let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well now that last chapter blew up. I'm still getting alerts for it to this day. Anyway, people love this so far, and Since BlazeRaptor has sent me the next 3 chapters, I shouldn't have to worry about this ending up like my reading of Team Akatsuki anytime soon. Anywho, on to the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY, they are owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Monty Oum. I also do not own, Silent Moon. That is the property of BlazeRaptor54**

"I'll go next," said Oscar.

"Wait who's going next exactly? You or Ozpin?" Rio asked.

"Me," said Oscar.

"Okay just clarifying," said Rio.

 **Exiting the train, Naruto looked at the station he was in, before sighing. Walking to where his bags where, Naruto grabbed them and made his way towards the stairs that would lead down into Menagerie City.**

 **Walking down the stairs, the blonde made notes of several White Fang soldiers moving about and checking people's IDs.**

"They would do that," said Blake.

 **They had been paranoid, sometimes psychopathic under Sienna Khan's leadership, Naruto missed the days where Ghira Belladonna had been the leader, his father had been a big supporter of The Peaceful Path which allowed him to marry his mother.**

 **Now, The Peaceful Path was overgrown with thorns of hatred and authoritarianism.**

"The cycle of hatred continues," said Ozpin.

"Well said Ozpin," said Rio.

 **Ghira was still leader of a Clan Council which was a sort of a constitutional-aristocracy amongst Menagerie, akin to Mistral's and Vale's council system. However, unlike there system, Menagerie's system was a democratic one as well.**

 **People got to choose who among the large clans went to represent parts of their home continent. Menagerie herself being divided between ten different clans with The Belladonna family as the sole governors of traditional means, but that's as far as their powers stretch when it came to running the unrecognized kingdom of Menagerie.**

 **The only two countries to recognize Menagerie as a kingdom was Vale and Vacuo. Mistral having donated much to its creations regarded it as a vessel, and Atlas often regarded it as an illegitimate country.**

"Sad but true," stated Weiss.

 **Because of this, politically, Remnant was at risk of another war. Ironically, it wouldn't be because of land, it would be over Faunus Rights and country.**

 **This situation had led to the creation of a council system to appease most of Remnant.**

 **Menagerie was also the subject of a "Mining War" as many companies would say. The Schnee Dust Company, The Mistralian Dust Company, Dusk Dust Incorporate, and Menagerie's own mining company was often having business related fights and skirmishes for land rights.**

Everyone blinked. "It's a bit of a difference between your world and this one."

 **In a way, it contributed to the hubris of what Naruto saw in the world. Remnant was not a healthy planet, it was sick. His father and mother were Gaians, people who believed the world around them was alive, and there was evidence backing them up.**

"Interesting," said Ozpin. "As a religious person myself I'm glad to see you taking an interest," said Rio. "Wait can deities be religious?" asked Qrow. "I may be the overseer of the multiverse, but even I have higher powers I answer to," said Rio.

 **Remnant was once a bright, thriving, lush planet. Fossil records indicated a previous civilization of some sort encompassing its surface, and they had their wars no doubt but it never slowly killed the planet like what was happening now.**

"Wait what?!" asked Qrow and everyone stared. "You could call it a bit of mythology merging," explained Rio, "Think of this as remnants of the original Naruto's era."

 **Some people even theorized within The Gaian Church that Remnant simply the cause of the Grimm, a sort of last ditch effort to get rid of an infection that was slowly killing it.**

"Fun fact," Began Rio, "in some universes, that is indeed the case."

 **That infection was greedy humans and faunus who used machines to simply still life energy, Dust, from Remnant.**

 **Walking off the stairs, carrying his bag of personal effects, he held the box of strawberry cake with his free hand after previously balancing it on his head. Looking around, Naruto saw the rather earthbound houses and shops.**

 **Menagerie City was a rather simple city, unlike the massive towering buildings of Atlas and Vale, Menagerie and her city relied on ancient building practices and customs. Often these techniques proved resource saving, time saving, and made things rather easy to acquire despite the desolate state the continent was in.**

"That is actually impressive," said Weiss. Blake smiled at the compliment.

 **Naruto looked around, following street signs as several people passed him. There were hardly any motorized vehicles on Menagerie, not because of they couldn't afford them, it was because of terrain. Cars, trucks, and various other motorized transport bogged down in sand and dry loose forest soil.**

 **It was more of a hassle, however, if you wanted to get somewhere fast you'd usually have to own a bicycle or go by train.**

 **Walking was rather the normal way of travel within the city, it wasn't that big of a city anyhow, covering barely twelve hundred square kilometers. It was the smallest and least populated city on Remnant. One-eighth the size of Mistral City which was the largest city in the world, and with a population of around one hundred thousand, give or take a couple hundred.**

 **The most populated city in the world was Mantle, the former capital of Atlas and namesake. Mantle had a population of roughly eight hundred thousand. Most of them human, in fact, most of remnant was human populated.**

 **Naruto remembered doing a book project in Leaf academy about Faunus history, and he along with the frigging genius that was Shikamaru, came up with the figure. Faunus were roughly thirty percent of the world population of sentient beings, the only other being humanity.**

Everyone blinked at that information dump.

 **The world population for humanity, per their books and Shikamaru was around two million, with faunus increasing it to two million and six hundred thousand giving or taking a few thousand.**

 **There really was no real consensus on the entire population issue, many people just got listed via home ownership documents and citizenship documentation.**

 **The blonde looked at this small city, smiling, because he knew once he left it'd be a few years or perhaps forever before he came back to see it.**

 **There were no graves he had to visit, Gaians didn't dig graves, they burned their dead. Plus getting his mother away from Menagerie would secure her a long and healthy life away from the mines.**

 **Naruto swore he would, up and down, day and night that he would make sure his mother lived a comfortable life one day. The Namikaze household was set to secure their place with their son paving the way, it was the burden of the world he bored, but he wasn't struggling he was merely running freely with it.**

 **Literally.**

"Now that is one determined boy," said Ruby smiling.

 **Naruto ran on the streets, catching some air as he leapt over a vendor stall, taking in the deep air countrylike air. Running, vaulting over a couple of rails, Naruto jumped onto the rooftop of a one-story shop.**

 **Putting his bag down, Naruto unzipped it, before taking out his journal. Opening it up, he smiled as he looked at it. Taking a deep breath, he got his pen out before writing.**

 **"Date: March/the seventh/eighty years after The Great War.**

 **I've arrived in Menagerie at seven a.m., I am currently on top of a roof in sight of The Corsair Airfield from which I will take The Atlas Cloud and travel on a three-day journey to Vale. Hopefully Sakura took Rock Lee's advice and is coming to Beacon with me as well. A bear and a fox should always stick together, even if they hate each other, the fox can at least distract the wolves.**

 **I ran into White Fang Soldiers on the train, where I successfully helped them defend the train against a Grimm attack. It was fun, I got test out my father's weapon, Kurama. It was always a perfect fit for my midrange style of combat, and my control over Instant is getting stronger. I can teleport ten meters away from my standing location, but each time I teleport it eats away at least five percent of my aura.**

 **Bummer.**

"Bummer indeed," said Ruby frowning.

 **My goal for today is to practice playing my flute, find a nice cheap hotel for the night, and be ready for my new life in Beacon…and call mother."**

 **Naruto finished by signing his name in cursive at the end of the entry, it was his way of letting his mother know if anything should ever happen to him…at least she'd know it was him writing it.**

 **Closing the journal, Naruto put it back into his bag, before looking up at the clouds. Despite being a desert, Menagerie was very wet in the few forests it had, which were mostly bamboo. The blonde took out the telescopic staff sighing as he held it.**

 **Kurama was a staff that had nine forms of combination, it was inherently powerful given that it was based on using one's aura as its power source at the cost that it required to be fed Dust Crystals to truly be effective.**

"One moment," said Rio as he snapped his fingers and everybody turned just in time to see a puddle of drool vanish. Everyone looked up at Ruby, who was indeed drooling. Rio shook his head and waved his hand and suddenly Kurama from the story appeared in Ruby's hand and she started giggling and stroking it saying, "my precious."

 **The reason for the naming was that Naruto's father had said that their family came from an old bloodline that had a guardian named Kurama who gave his life in protecting the world, though this was probably just a story his father told him.**

"ooh sounds cool," said Yang.

 **Naruto had mastered all nine forms, with many forms having supplementary uses as well.**

 **Combining Electricity and Water Crystals allowed for Flow Combos, which was Naruto's fastest and most efficient set to work with. Flow Combos allowed him to attack and defend at midrange at very little risks of enemy Grimm having any sort of an effective combative counter.**

 **Burn and Gale Crystals allowed him use Scorch Combos, which ignited his enemies on contact and allowed for more ranged attack variations to his jabs and swipes. However, most of his defensive capability was cut in half and it sucked a lot of aura out of him to just maintain the crystals which naturally had small energy reservoirs.**

 **Gale and Water allowed Spear Combos, which made the ends of his staff shaped water spears held together by Gale which only added to the cutting damage. It's drawbacks were obviously that it left him with little defense to work with and consumed just about as much as Scorch.**

 **Ice and Burn allowed for Mist Blower, which made his staff burst mist from its ends thick enough to act as a sort of reusable smoke bomb and allowed for a quick sneak attack sense he could still sense aura or the lack thereof and attack accordingly.**

 **Ice and Water was Wall Combos, which was fancy way of saying that he could create ice barriers and it was his most powerful defensive and counter combination, which allowed him to circumvent many obstacles if he so chooses as well.**

 **Earth and Burn enabled his staff for Barrier Combos, which was him able to manipulate local earth into a barrier while his flame crystals caused a reaction that made it turn to lava from the heat. It was the most counter oriented and premeditated combination as one would have to plan to make it effective.**

 **Electricity and Burn combined to make Electricity Ball, which was basically projectile attacks Naruto could focus through himself and launch with his free hands. They were mostly stunning and concussive, but enough could bring down an armored Nevermore.**

 **Water and Earth allowed for Trap Formation, which was a very versatile style, but it was neither meant for defense or offense. His father's favorite style, simply because it allowed the user to create mudholes and sinkholes with eases and drown Grimm effectively. Creating trenches also allowed one to 'limit the area of play' for the enemy as his father would say.**

 **Electricity and Gale made Storm Blast possible, which was basically channeling wind from the gale to have energy from electric crystals flow into it current.**

 **Many of the range attacks had a limited range of twenty meters, while his longest short and mid-range attacks were five meters at best.**

"RUBY!" shouted Rio suddenly and everyone saw Ruby suddenly drooling over Kurama, "If you don't stop drooling I'm going to take Kurama away!" Rio shouted. "MY PRECIOUS!" shouted Ruby. Yang giggled and Qrow smirked a bit. Weiss just shook her head in shame while Yang was trying not to laugh.

 **If he lost Kurama, he always had his martial arts that his father taught him, which was Mistralian Shadow Kicks and Drunken Step. His father was a retired Hunter before becoming a forester, that much Naruto knew, and he wished that he could've trained with his dad in his prime.**

Ruby and Yang stopped their antics and just looked down as they thought of Summer.

 **His father, prior from passing away from cancer was a great Hunter, but not so much famous, but at least Naruto inherited his semblance which was Instant.**

 **Sighing, Naruto looked at the sun, before seeing a flock of birds call out to one another. He missed the times to where he could call out to his mother, back when he was five all he would do was talk and talk…before the accident.**

 **Splinters piecing his lung and him tumbling down and crushing the inside of his throat over his vocal cords made any amount of intelligible speech impossible. If Naruto was to talk now, it would sound like a baby blabbering in pain.**

Everyone put their hands to their mouths. Oscar actually had to put the book down to vomit. After words Ozpin took over, "I'll read from this point on."

 **"** _ **I miss the time I could tell my father I loved him and mother as well, if I had just listened…been more careful…**_ **" Naruto gripped his fists, "** _ **dad and mom wouldn't had to deal with the huge medical bill…and we would've kept our house…damn it all.**_ **"**

 **Unintelligible, inconsistent, uncommunicative. That was his voice, that his speech, it was all he had vocally.**

Ruby forgot all about her obsession with Kurama and began crying for Naruto saying how she wants to give him a hug.

 **Naruto barely survived the surgery, but he was lucky, his father always said if it had been someone else they'd be ash by then.**

 **Frowning, Naruto merely gave a saddened huff as he thought his father, he then got up before stretching.**

 _ **"I promise,**_ **" he shows a look determination, "** _ **I'll make it up to you mom.**_ **"**

 **Reaching down, he grabbed his bag and cake before jumping off the rooftop of the building. Walking towards the hotel, Naruto passed by a few people discussing recent events. Hearing them out as he walked, Naruto found a seedy hotel and walked inside of it.**

 **"Hello sir," the clerk says, "how can I help you?"**

 **Naruto walked up to the clerk, she eyed him, she was a faunus with wolf ears. She watched him as he pointed towards the keycards on the wall, holding up one finger before motioning as if he was sleeping.**

 **The woman pursed her lips, "you need…a room with one bed?"**

 **Naruto nodded, smiling with a bright smile.**

 **"Okay, will that be cash or scan?" The woman asks.**

 **Naruto got out his scroll, holding it up to the woman to scan, the woman watched as it made a green check mark.**

 **"Alright, that'll be all…here." She hands him a keycard, "we've got a breakfast at seven tomorrow morning."**

 **Naruto walks towards where the woman pointed, opening the door with a swipe of his keycard, he was greeted with the sight of a dingy hotel room. It looked like the maid hadn't even bother cleaning, his eye twitching, he sighs as stretches and places his bags down with his cake box.**

 **Stripping down to underwear which was covered in little animated covered dragons, he pulls out a pair of jeans and a red shirt with a black swirl on the back it. A shirt his mother had fixed with their family symbol, a swirl mark.**

 **He quickly changed clothes, checking his back, he smiles as he has a little bit of money left. Sighing, he looked at the time, noting that his mother was probably down in a mine right now.**

 **Gripping his fists, Naruto opened the cake box and looked at the several pieces of strawberry cake before lightly nibbling on a piece he had been eating on when he woke up.**

 **Laying on the bed, he looked up at the ceiling before sighing, he missed his mother despite just being away from her for three days. With her, life felt right, it felt it was going slowly. However, often, the life a Huntsman was anything but simple and slow.**

 **Sometimes the difference between death and life, merely, was a split second.**

Ruby clenched her fists thinking of Pyrrha, and Yang thought of her first encounter with Adam.

 **One could not afford a chance to always have the advantage, one couldn't have all the cards to make a royal flush all the time, you had to play what you had into your hand.**

 **Naruto's current deck consisted of two Aces, a Queen, and a Jack, as well ten.**

 **Two Aces were clubs and spade.**

 **Spade: Willpower.  
Club: Experience.**

 **His Queen of hearts was his mother.**

 **His Jack was Kurama.**

 **His ten of spades was his combat forms and martial arts.**

"That's actually a rather interesting analogy," said Ozpin thoughtfully.

"Indeed," said Qrow, "an analogy I can actually see you making, Mr. Chess Piece Relics."

 **His father had been an avid cards player, teaching him poker when he was younger. However, Naruto knew his father had horrible luck and he never gambled. It was one of the many vices that could ensnare any good-hearted man or woman.**

 **There were four vices that all Gaians were taught.**

 **Power.  
Lust.  
Greed.  
Ignorance.**

"I'm actually intrigued to see where this route goes now," said Ozpin.

 **Power gained easy, corrupted easily.**

Ozpin thought of Salem, while Ruby thought of Cinder. **  
Lust for one's body, not of the heart led to false pretensions.**

Blake thought of Adam and Illia back when she still worked for Adam. **  
Greed of wealth made those blind to the suffering they could cause.**

Weiss thought of her father and Whitely. **  
Ignorance to hard truth, reality, and fact was a foolish attempt block your own guilt.**

Yang and Qrow both thought of Raven, Oscar thought of Hazel, while Ozpin thought of himself.

 **Gaians were very few in number, very few people believed in The Gaian Way, and some radical Gaians were called Eco Terrorists since they tend to sabotage mining operations. However, luckily for Naruto and his mother, neither one of them were fanatics.**

 **Orthodox, yes.**

 **They couldn't disturb nests, for it would make mother birds abandon their children to a harsh death.  
They couldn't hunt during The Spring, Summer, and Fall, only in winter due to infants being born during those times and even then their hunting was limited to maintaining population.  
Gaians respected the world, often would they create shrines made of stone when setting up a homestead to bring good luck, just like his mother and father did.  
Gaians could only grow what could be found in that place, they couldn't grow watermelon in Atlas…only snowberries.  
Gaians couldn't wear leather or animal products unless solely for survival.**

"That's actually quite interesting," said Blake.

 **Nature created things in harmony for a reason, that reason was solely based around balance. If one cog in the wheel jams, the entirety of the machine stops working and stalls.**

 **That is what Naruto was taught, and how he was bright up. Believing that all things had a push, and that all things were pushed. There was always a reaction to every action, there was never no one-sided engagement…there was always supposed to be balance if given the chance.**

 **Because, balance, is what made Remnant thrive prior to the Grimm.**

 **Gods only know what truly brought Remnant so out of balance that such demonic creatures would ever have needed to exist, and maybe in a strange way Naruto also believed in the twin brothers…since both were representation of that balance.**

 **Light, giving life and prosperity.  
Darkness, giving death and decline.**

"Man that is deep," said Weiss, with Yang nodding.

 **In the mist of this was Twilight, giving knowledge and prevention…that was The Gaian way.**

 **With all these things on Naruto's mind as he sat in that lonely dark room, he just sighs as he puts the cake box up after finishing a piece and walks over to his bed.**

 **He was going to take a nap.**

"And that's the chapter," said Ozpin. "And to think he hasn't even made it to Beacon yet," said Qrow.

"So who wants to read the next chapter?" Rio asked.

 **Hey, sorry for the lack of reactions this chapter, I just couldn't think of some good places to put reactions which is part of the reason this took so long. On the bright side, that's one less thing on my plate now. Now let's see if I can finish the 4 other stories I have up on my computer.**

 **Sweet Oum what is wrong with me?**


	3. Super Important Update

**Okay, I normally don't do these kinds of things, but with all the loving support I've been getting for these fics, and with how awesome so many of you are, and with how much positivity you all have been giving me, I owe you an explanation.**

 **So the external Hard Drive that I normally save my fan fics on, recently got issues. And now I currently can't access any of my files on it. Why I'm bringing this up is because, I have multiple partially finished fic chapters on there.**

 **So until I get this issue resolved, the following stories are on hold:**

 **-The Dragonborn Returns- Team SVGD**

 **-The Third Branwen**

 **-Outlaws**

 **-Reading Silent Moon**

 **These are all stories that I had already started the next chapter on, and had made too much progress to simply start over.**

 **And now to address some things.**

 **NOTE THE REST OF THIS NOTE IS FOR THE READERS OF OUTLAWS, IF YOU HAVEN'T READ OUTLAWS, OR SIMPLY DON'T CARE FOR OUTLAWS, FEEL FREE TO STOP READING NOW.**

 **So Difficulty Tweak (good author by the way, I'd recommend checking out his fic Grimm Retreat) brought up that I basically spat out Six with Torchwick and Neo and started out with a big plot point.**

 **That big plot point in the beginning of the first chapter was mainly to ease the minds of anyone who was concerned about Six working for Cinder.**

 **As for the spatting, I don't remember if I already addressed this, but when I initially posted the first chapter I had not yet thought of a way for Six to get to Remnant yet, and I wanted to something other then the usual exploding PortalTransponder idea that gets used in almost every New Vegas crossover.**

 **I'm also very impulsive and compulsive, and the idea kept popping up into my brain and saying "post me…. Post mee…." Like haunting ghost.**

 **Now ironically I had recently come up with and idea for how Six got to Remnant, even found a place to put it in the next chapter (*grumble*stupid hard drive*grumble*) And I now have some kind of idea for a back story before the current plot. Originally my plan was to have it shortly before he decides to finally confront Cinder.**

 **But Tweaks review made me realize that would just be too long of a wait. Now I'd rather not rewrite the past 2 chapters (blame my OCD, and my hubris), but I do have an idea.**

 **I have 2 ideas for how to handle the flashbacks and I want your input on which path I should take.**

 **-I could do it Third Branwen Style, where I begin each chapter with a flashback.**

 **-Or I could do it Sym-Bionic Titan style (if your not familiar with that show, either look it up or watch it, it's a good show it's made by the same guy who made Samurai Jack and is even on its own hiatus) where every now and then I due a pure Flashback chapter. Like how Symbionic Titan had the episodes, Shadows of Youth, and Escape from Galaluna.**

 **Let me know what you decide.**

 **I hope to see you all, WHEN I DEAL WITH THIS INFERNAL HARDDRIVE!**


End file.
